Far Away
by Legacy Now
Summary: COMPLETE :D Peter's off to California. Claire's trying her best to hide how she truly feels. Drabble collection. NON-INCEST
1. Prologue

**Note*~** This is my first _Heroes_ fic, and I just finished season one… SO NO SPOILERS *wrings fist* I was going to do a one shot originally, but one thing lead to another, so... Yeah. :3 ... *runs from mob* X3 So yeahhhhhhh!!! Drabble collection. :D

Let us use our imaginations… pretend that Peter's still practicing nursing… and that Claire and Pete aren't blood related. That sounds good? *grins* Okay, on with the story!

**DISCLAIMER**: DON'T OWN A THING

* * *

**Far Away**

Prologue

_~*~_

"So you're really going to Los Angeles?" Claire breathed as she watched Peter pack his suitcase.

He talked about the medical institute for a long time. For months. Claire thought it was just a small idea and Peter wouldn't take it seriously. Unfortunately, the complete opposite happened. He submitted an envelope with his resume, along with the rest of the paper work in the mail and within a few days came an acceptance letter.

"Yeah, I am," he placed a t-shirt into the luggage. "It seems like an impressive hospital and it has an international first aid program, so it's going to be fun... I've always wanted to do that."

_International program._

More distance...

"Oh. Well… congrats then."

She sat on the edge of the bed, clasping her knees in a loose embrace. Clarie's eyes glanced towards the floor, her mind wandered in a mental nothingness. Peter would be gone for most of the year and the days he could return to visit are the holidays and the summer. If he assured everyone a visit, then what could explain Clarie's upsetting moods?

"You alright?"

A fake smile was across her face as she raised her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Pete, have fun and... call us whenever you can."

Peter smiled as he patted Claire's shoulder. "You too, Claire-bear."

Tingles in her heart tickled her as he said her nickname.

Claire studied Peter's eyes, looking hard and examining every detail. A bright shine flickered within the brown irises. _Honesty_. If you could describe his eyes in one word, honesty would fit well.

_You're going to be on the other side of the country... I'll feel torn if you're not here._

If the scars were real, no amount of her powers could revive her of the pain.


	2. New Home

**Note*~ **Chapter twooooooooooooo. Oh, snap, it's the sugar. *scary faceeeeeeeee* Talkinggggggg likeeeeeee thisssssssss issssssss funnnnnnnnn. Youuuuuu shoulddddd *cough* do it more often. :D 'kay, 'kay, 'kay! Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee. *dog eyes* It's what feeds a starving writerrrrrrrr baw T^T

**DISCLAIMER**: DON'T OWN A THING

* * *

**Far Away**

New Home

_~*~_

Clarie wasn't in sight the day Peter left for Los Angeles. It was unusual of her not to see him off, seeing as they were close friends. Why didn't she want to see him? Did he do something to make her angry? Dwelling on it only made him more confused, so he decided to let the thought drop.

It saddened him a little that he couldn't see her that morning. He had something to tell Claire. Something very important, but all hope of telling her was lost when he looked out the window of the airplane, lifting off the ground. He decided to tell her when he came to visit during the holiday. It was a long wait, but better late than never. While on the airplane, the man-nurse prayed for a speedy return.

* * *

Adjusting to Los Angeles was easy for Peter. He had an apartment to himself, decent neighbors, and the building was well maintained. The landlord was an eccentric personality, but most of the tenants usually ignored him and let him be.

The hospital was a great place to be for Peter. The equipment was of high excellence, and already he made friends with a group of other nurses. First day of work, and it was a great start in a new work place. The hospital was named St. Claire-Marie Hospital. Peter smiled at the coincidence. Now _she_ could even be here with him, despite the endless miles between them.


	3. Even Heaven Is Hell Without You

_So lately, I've been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own_

_If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go_

**- Wherever You Will Go - The Calling**

* * *

**Far Away**

Even Heaven Is Hell Without You

_~*~_

She couldn't see him that morning. Peter's absence was too painful for Claire to endure, she couldn't say goodbye to him.

---

_The car door opened and he placed the luggage at the back. She watched Peter from the window of her room, hiding from sight. Everyone said their goodbyes to Peter. All the house members did, except for Claire, who took refuge in her room. Once he was about to step into the driver's seat, he studied the house for one last time. Clarie ducked from the window, praying with all of her might that he didn't see her. She slowly peaked over and saw that he was still standing there. _

What are you waiting for? Just go already!

_A sentimental expression was across Peter's face, looking at the house with careful eyes. Claire could hear her breath cease, her cheeks warm as she took in every detail of his being. Peter stepped into the car, started the engine, and the vehicle__ began to back out of the driveway. A single tear shed down her cheek as the car rode off into the distance._

* * *

"$3.25, please," smiled the cafe server.

She left the coffee house with a latte, sipping the sugary hot sweetness. The park had it's autumn scenery, leaves falling here and there. A cool gust of wind blew past her, golden locks blowing along with the breeze. Children flew their kites. Seniors and adults jogged along the run paths. Claire was soon at a bridge, and the river's calm flows were heard. Looking in the water, she saw a mother duck and her ducklings waddling with the tide, quaking happily along. As the water cleared for a reflection, a girl with a depressing frown looked back at Claire.

_On days like these, I usually share them with Peter... _


	4. Messages

**Note*~** I wanted to post a Peter POV this chapter, but I had so much fun with this idea, so why not ruin the order of the story flkjghjjk :'D AT LEAST IT'S CUTE

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN

* * *

**Far Away**

Messages

~*~

The green light of the cellphone button blared in front of her.

TALK

She couldn't press it. It was like as if a barrier prevented her finger from touching the button and a connection with Peter. Claire missed Peter's gentle nature. She wanted to hear it in his voice over the phone. Correction, she _needed_ to hear him. Aggression had always been her major flaw, but when she met Peter... it was like as if he mellowed Claire and opened up a softer side within her.

Many attempts were made to write a letter, but crumpled drafts littered Claire's room. Every word in the drafts seemed substandard and lifeless to her, which was the reason why so much paper was lost in her notebook.

The ringing of her cellphone spooked her as she bounced frantically off the bed. Rubbing the injured spot, she picked up the phone and learned that a text message was sent to her. It was from Peter.

_hey I miss u. call me_


	5. Strength

_**Far Away**_

Strength

_~*~_

The nurse was disheartened. St. Claire-Marie Hospital was way different from the hospitals in New York. The methods were way more technical in St. Claire-Marie, which caused difficult moments for Peter. The doctors were competitive in their studies and research. They would get so welled up in it, they would accidentally lash stress out on a staff member. Peter was sympathetic and understood that they didn't mean it on purpose, but in New York he warmed up to other doctors more easily and even bonded with them.

Even though times were discouraging, Peter reminded himself each night to why he was a nurse: to help people and better their lives.

While he was assisting a surgeon, he looked at the patient and saw she had light blond hair. Images of Claire and her courageous valor flashed through his mind.

_"I've died before. It's no big deal."_

Whenever Peter felt meek from people's demands, Claire would always be there to tell him to stand up for himself.

"Nurse Petrelli, are you okay? You've got a cut!"

When Peter looked at the injury, blood was nowhere to be found.


	6. To Fly Or Not To Fly

**Far Away **

To Fly Or Not To Fly

~*~

"You want me to come with you to Indonesia?"

Five months had past, and Peter was successful at his new position. He had always wanted to participate in the International First Aid Program for a long time, but for some reason he wasn't enthusiastic this round.

"Peter, of course you may come!" beamed the doctor. "Your records are amazing, who wouldn't want to recommend you? We're also going to tour around Singapore, Haiti and other countries in the future."

"I... have to think about it. I need more time, if that's okay with you."

Once the conversation was over, the smile faded away as he stared wistfully off into space.

_Claire._

If he went away, the distance between them would increase. The wound would only get wider.

* * *

**Note~***

_This chapter is dedicated to the people of Haiti. May love and light guide them through their darkest pit of night._


	7. No Air

**Note*~** After a long time debating on what Peter is to the Petrelli family, I have concluded that Peter and Nathan's families were close friends with each other, so that would make him and Claire not blood related. :3 Aren't I cleaver? :D Now some ideas on the last name... D'arvit! (Anyone know Artemis Fowl? XD) Enjoy your fic! :D

* * *

**Far Away**

No Air

~*~

"Hey, I just heard from our friend Peter," began Nathan, scooping up a spoonful of soup.

The blond turned attentively to her father, making sure she did not miss any details. The family was sitting at the dinner table, having supper.

_Please let this be it... Come back home...! _

"He's might be going to Indonesia."

"Indonesia?" Angela mused. "Whatever for?"

"It's this international first aid thing they have going on at the hospital. It seems... pretty exciting."

"How long will he be there?"

"He didn't say, but the program last six months. They might go to other countries."

The conversation carried on, until...

"Claire, dear, what is the matter?" the grandmother asked. "Are you alright? You haven't spoken a word ever since we began to eat."

"Excuse me..." she breathed as she stood from her chair.

Tears began to fall as she locked the door of the bathroom.


	8. Return

**Far Away **

Return

~*~

The man nurse entered the doctor's office, inhaling a lung full of air. Once the doctor learned Peter was in the room, the surgeon smiled.

"Peter, to what do I owe this honor?"

"H-hello...!" the youth replied meekly. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I..." Peter began, sitting down on the chair opposite of the doctor.

A long moment of silence was in the room. Peter wanted to take part of the international program for so long. It had been his dream for as long as he can remember, but... why did he hesitate? The prize was dangling right before his eyes. Taking it would be a piece of cake. Why didn't he grab at the chance?

_Do you really want to do this? _

Once Peter gathered an answer, he looked up into the doctor's eyes.

"I'm sorry, but... I have to decline to the Indonesia mission. Nursing will always be my passion, but in my heart... something tells me I'm needed somewhere else beyond the walls of the hospital."

After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor said, "you were always an excellent nurse... Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Positive."

Once the conversation was over, Peter got up from the chair and walked into the corridor. The pace of his walk was swift and uneven.

_Claire... I'm coming home...!_


	9. Spring Will Come Again

_~*~ _

_I am thinking of you  
In my sleepless solitude tonight  
If it's wrong to love you  
Then my heart just won't let me be right  
'cause I've drowned in you  
And I won't pull through  
Without you by my side_

_I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'cause I can't let go on  
Living in the memory of your song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight_

**- My All - Mariah Carey**

* * *

**Far Away**

Spring Will Come Again

~*~

A clump of snow fell into the river, drifting away with the current. The spring thaw made the snow mushy. Claire was glad for the upcoming change of season, but the melting snow made everything look... yucky. She was at the park. It was the last day of classes, and next week would head into spring break.

She was on the sidewalk, looking at the horizon. The sun was at its afternoon tinge, lavender shades streaking across the skies. Turning her head, she saw someone she thought she would never see again.

_Is this a dream? Was any of this... real? _

Despite if she was imagining things, she ran into the man's arms. Tears of happiness rolled down her face.

_Peter...! _

"You're home...!"

_"I... see you more than just a friend, and... I was wondering if you felt the same, too." _

_"I had this enormous crush on you... ever since Christmas last year." _

_

* * *

_

**Note*~**

So many thanks to give... where do I begin? :O This story has given me so many author alerts and faves, I'm so thankful for you guys to add me. ^.^ :D

busybee6563 - thanks for the encouragement! It helps a lot, and I'm so glad you think the story's cute. :D I try to write good fluff...! hoho haha Hope you grow as a writer yourself. :) *heart* KNOCK 'EM DEAD :D

MythStar Black Dragon - thanks for your faithfulness of reading and reviewing the story. :D It helps that someone likes my works and looks forward for another chapter. ^.^ It keeps me going. :) *huggles*

ILoveHeroes - wow... just wow... such flattery... :'D your words just make me smile. :) It raised my self-esteem. :D Thanks so much for hitching along with the story. ^.^ Hope you improve as a writer/artist and kick some super awesome chocolate flavored butt. ;) *glomp*

maggie - thanks for liking the story. :D *heart*

All my fave and alerters, THANK YOU :'D Hope I write more for Heroes... Hopefully VERY soon. :) Thanks again...! *kisses*


End file.
